The present invention relates to latch mechanisms and pertains particularly to an overcenter latch mechanism.
Compartment and container doors and covers require latch mechanisms that permit easy and ready access to the contents thereof and at the same time securely latch the cover or door into that closed position. Latch mechanisms for doors on compartments and the like on vehicles must be reliable and rugged and must contain some provision for eliminating rattling or loosening of the doors.
Many types and designs of latch mechanisms are known, however, many of them have one or more drawbacks which prevent their satisfactory utilization for vehicle compartments and the like.